DRABBLES
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: Sweet nothings. Old stories. Recon.
1. Chapter 1

Two of her closest college friends e-mailed to tell her that they would be coming over for a short visit and left it for her to decide what's best to do to enjoy their stay. In the end, it was Ami's suggestion that won the day because Serena was so gloomy and guilty about 'dumping' the kids to think of any fun and cool thing that would interest the girls. After picking the doctor from the airport and waiting with Ami for Mina's flight to arrive, they decided to rent a cottage in the most appealing beach that they could find after driving for hours.

"So," Mina began in her flirty, husky and teasing voice, "I heard you're single again."

Serena gave an embarrassed smile and look out the window. She could smell the scent of the sea and it's making her nostalgic. "It seems that way, yes. But hardly single considering that I have two kids."

"You don't look like you have two kids. You, girl, are one hot momma!" She plopped on the bed. "Isn't she, Ami?" Mina asked the ceiling.

Serena and Ami looked at each other and broke into peals of laughter. Ami was on the carpeted floor, arranging her things.

"What?" Mina sat on the bed, looking at them, perplexed and a little annoyed.

"Honestly, Mina, I don't know what those actor/model boyfriends of yours give you."

There were three beds in the room plus one bathroom with a shower and Jacuzzi.

Ami stood up and put some cream containers and cosmetics on the vanity. "I forgot her medication."

They laughed again.

"You're mean!" Mina wailed.

"And you're priceless, Venus," Serena used their pet-name for her and Mina's stage/screen name. "Your innocence is your charm. Don't ever lose it."

There was an edge in Serena's voice that Ami's sharpness caught at once. "Still having problems with the jerk?" She sat on the chair near the dressing table and Serena went to the bed to sit beside Mina. The latter put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"No, he's actually being… I don't know… not a jerk lately."

"Any prospects on the side?" Mina was her carefree self again. Serena thought to herself, _I really need this. I do need the break. But not from the kids… not ever from them…_

"Serena?"

"Huh?"

"Mina asked if you're considering marrying again."

"Diam actually asked me to marry him," she admitted without preamble.

Mina got off the bed and stood across her. Ami dropped the brush she was using to uncurl her hair.

"OMG!" Mina screamed. "Please don't tell me you refused him."

"Not yet."

"You won't ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Mina said chirply, "Because I'll make sure you have a happy ending this time. The princess of love and beauty promises you that," she added seriously.

Serena went to her own bed and started arranging the few things that she brought for this outing. They'd been to town for some swimsuits and she kind of liked the striped blue and white one-piece that her two friends insisted on paying for her. Ami's was a very sexy two-piece in black and Mina, although she had a couple of costumes with her, still bought a new one-piece in chocolate brown that would show off a good portion of her back.

"Are you going to marry Diam?" was Ami's question.

"I don't want to think about it yet. Anyway, how are you, guys? Come on, let's not just talk about me. I'd be a very bad host if I let you do that."

Ami went to her bed which was on the other side of the room, near the wall and told them about a gorgeous section head named Ryu and a very attractive architect named Greg.

"That's funny," Mina quipped.

"What is?" Ami took a bait.

"You. Having a love life."

Ami threw a hard-bound book in Mina's direction good-naturedly. It hit the headboard.

"Hey, you nearly hit me!" Mina whined in a feigned hurt-surprised tone.

"That was the idea, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? The idiot's over there, mooning over her ex-husband," Mina huffed.

"No, she's not. She's over him. Aren't you, Serena?"

"I miss my kids."


	2. broken vow

What's up with your mom lately? Darien asked Rien and Rini while they were having dinner.

"My soccer coach keeps asking if I could introduce him to mom," Rien answered innocently.

Darien put down the forkful of steak that he was going to put in his mouth.

Rini being older and a little aware of these things already showed an interest. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'll ask mom first."

Darien watched his children growing up before him. Was this the reason why Serena wanted him to spend more time with them?

"Why did he want to meet your mother?"

"Come on, Dad," Rini said with a giggle, "the guy likes her. He's a demigod in our high school and college department."

"Hey, little miss! You're just a grader. Who taught you about demigods?"

"English? Greek myths?" Rini said, her eyes sparkling, reminding Darien very much of Serena.

"What's the day today?"

"Monday," Rien retorted, like it was school and graded recitation time.

"Why, Dad? Are you bored with us already?" Rini asked, trying to hide feeling hurt.

"Of course not, sweetheart. How can you think that?"

"Nothing." She tried to smile. "Maybe I just miss mom. I'm not used with her not being around during school days."

"You wish you're with her instead of me?" Darien asked, couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

"No, Dad. You know we love you. And we love mom too. I just wish…" She bowed her head, her eyes glistening.

_Yes, sweetheart. I think I know what you wish. I'd like that too…_

"Dad?" Rien began in a curious tone.

Darien faced his son.

"Will you have other children when you marry again?"

Darien looked at Rini. She was very quiet now and it was worrying him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I asked Mom, she said you might. I just thought I'd ask you."

Darien tried to heave a deep breath secretly. He didn't know that he put his wife… ex-wife through unconditional hell even by not being there, it seemed especially, by not being there.

"What do you want to know?"

"Nothing really. I think I'd love a brother or two. Or maybe another sister."

Rini stood up and left the table with a noisy backward push of her heavy chair. She understood everything. Her mom had explained it all to her and brother already. But it didn't mean she just had to accept it.

Darien didn't know what to do first. Rien was still naively recounting Serena's flimsy and comprehensible rationalization for a boy his age while stuffing himself with the greens that his father insisted were good for him, but Rini was more mature and was very sensitive. Delicate as her mother. He should have noticed that. Known that earlier. Like, years earlier. His daughter must be feeling very insecure right now regardless of Serena's thoughtful and tender teachings.

"What else did your mother tell you?"

"Mom said no matter how many more children you have, Rini will always be your first princess, like her name. Princess Catherine. And I'll always be the first prince because I'm the first male in line."

Darien didn't know if he wanted to strangle or kiss his ex-wife that moment if she happened to be there.

But his son wasn't finished. "And that whoever your queen is, you will love your children equally because you're the greatest father in the world."

_Serena…_

He asked Rien a question that his son did not fear the answer. But Darien found himself dreading the simple ramblings of the child that would sure follow.

"What about her? Did you ask her if she plans to have any more children?"

"I did!" Rien chirped brightly, as if it was a point in his favour.

Darien wanted to put a plaster on his son's mouth that instant, but his hands were lifeless at his sides.

Rien didn't need to be plied. "Mom said nothing will change. We just needed some years to wait before the baby could really play with us so we could hit it, like Rini and I hit each other sometimes. But mom said it's also my duty to protect Rini and the baby too, because—well—I forgot what she said. I want to watch cartoons."

"Your mom allows you to watch TV on school days?"

His son nodded.

"Go ahead then."

Darien realized right that moment what Serena was trying to tell him. The children were assured of her love no matter what happens, but they were unsure of his should Darien's status change.

It was Friday night and Serena couldn't take it anymore. Yesterday and the day before that her eyes had been puffy. She missed Rini and Rien terribly. Ami and Mina left on Wednesday to stay with their respective parents.

Serena decided to drive to Darien's house and pick them up instead of waiting for Sunday afternoon when he would bring them to her house as they'd agreed last week.

"You're early." Darien instantly noticed the tanned complexion and he could feel his muscles tightening in silent rage. Visions were filling up his over-active imagination and they were making him more furious by the second.

Serena couldn't reply to him right away. There was a questioning tone to his statement. Rini was all over Serena, sitting on her lap, her slender arms up her neck, kissing her and near tears.

"Hush, darling, mummy's here," she fussed, wanting to cry as well, but she didn't want to upset the child and embarrass herself in front of Darien.

Rien, on the other hand appeared to be sulking, and was sitting as far away from her as possible. She searched her son's eyes.

"Last night, Rini was sick and cried for you and Daddy said you couldn't come," her son accused. For the first time.

She looked up at Darien. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You told me not to do so."

"When did I ever do that?"

"You need me to remind you?"

Their voices were getting louder by the minute.

Rini was now choking, sobbing heartily in her neck, and hot tears were flowing to Serena's creamy breasts, soaking the front of her chest.

"I'm sorry, Rien. Mommy didn't know. Give me a kiss now, huh? Forgive mom?" Rien reluctantly made a move and kissed her. He also sat beside her in the large sofa.

She gently rocked her daughter. "Stop crying, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting. We're just like you and Rien sometimes, right? Use my sleeve if you want. Dry your face."

Darien was helpless in front of his children and wife. _How does she do it?_ He couldn't have managed it. Rini hadn't been talking to her properly for the longest time in record since that Monday episode, and he had the notion that she wanted to pour her heart out to her mother if he wasn't there.

"Do we have to go home tonight?" Rini asked.

"I can always come back tomorrow if you want to stay another more night in your Dad's house."

"No!" the children chorused.

Darien wanted to pull out his hair. Serena looked up at him, her eyes silently accusing, as if asking,_what's going on here?_

"Okay, so ask your granny's housekeeper if it's okay to help pack your things while I speak to your dad."

Both kids were silent.

"Mom, will you sleep here tonight?" Rini quietly asked, as if wanting to redeem herself in her father's eyes, telling him indirectly that the cold war is over.

Serena's heart stopped beating. This was their former house. It held a lot of memories. Painful memories that she didn't want to re-live. _But there were nice memories too…_

Darien's eyes were bleak. Serena didn't know what to make of his expression.

That was when Rien hugged her. "Yes, mom. Will you? Please?"

She tried to smile. "I guess Rini could always give me some space in her bed."

"You could ask Daddy to share his bed with you," Rien suggested.

Darien choked on his breath. Serena ruffled her son's hair and tried to cover her cough with a laugh.

"Go on. I just have something to say to your Dad."

"Want to say it over coffee?" Darien offered. "Looks like you'll won in a custody case now," he said after the pregnant silence, putting the mug of brewed coffee in front of her.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

His smile was bitter. "What? Sole custody? You want to take them away from me completely?"

"No, Darien." She couldn't help the tear that flowed from her right eye. She wiped it nonchalantly and looked at him directly. "I want you to have custody of them both."

He was speechless. From the very start this woman had the capacity to render him in a jam.


End file.
